The Perfect Date
by CrossNavy
Summary: Just a little ZeoXAkita one-shot. It's just about how their first date went and what happened. Now that they are offcially a couple, what will their lives be like? Will they kiss? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

**So lately, I have been reading a lot of one-shots. So I decided to give one a shot. It's called "The Perfect Date" and it's where Zeo and my OC, Akita, go on their first date. If you want to me to write more one-shots, then feel free to PM me anytime you like. I check my inbox daily. Also, if you would like to know more about my OC Akita, You can read about some of her past in "Beyblade: Memories Last Forever" and I also will be writing another Fanfiction just about her and her past too. This is my first one-shot and my second Metal Fight Beyblade fanfic. So, without any further delay, Akita, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Akita: Of course! CrossNavy doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade or its characters. Only me and the story plot. Enjoy the story!**

**CrossNavy: I also forgot to mention that the POVs will be changed back and forth between Akita and Zeo. Just a FYI. ****  
**

* * *

**MFB One-Shot 1: The Perfect Date**

Normal POV:

"You look precious, Akita! You should wear dresses more often." exclaimed Akita's overexcited mother, Riku Nashi. "Yeah, yeah. Just try not to get used to it, okay mom? This is one of the rare times I will actually be wearing a dress." Akita replies with a small smirk on her face. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was 7:30. _Wow. He's on time. I'm impressed._ Akita thought quietly while she went to answer the door.

Zeo's POV

As soon as Akita opened the door, my heart stopped. She was wearing a tangerine orange dress with a silver ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a elegant ponytail and she was also wearing small star earrings. She also had on silver high heels which matched the dress perfectly. And me? I was wearing a normal, traditional tux my mom had rented me. Yeah. Rented. My mom can be cheap sometimes.

After she opened the door, I immediately gave her a hug and handed her a bright red rose. She lit up after I handed it to her. "Thanks so much, Zeo! It's beautiful!" she yelps as she smells it. I noticed she was gripping the rose tightly. _Good thing I had the florist remove the thorns. Ouch! _

After I came back to reality, and right before we were about to leave, Akita's mom insisted on photos. "Smile!" she requests. I hug Akita around the waist and we both smile as her mother takes about 5 photos. "Okay. You two be careful now. Okay?" her mom requests again. "Don't worry, Mrs. Nashi. We'll be safe and back before it's late." I answer. She grins and waves goodbye as we head for the car. Man, I can't wait to get a license. That way my mom won't have to drive Akita and I to dates.

Akita's POV

I could tell tonight was going to be perfect. Zeo was absolutely handsome and he complimented me on my dress and makeup. I thanked him and complimented him back. He smiles and says "thank you" just as we pull up to the most fanciest restaurant in town. It was called Sunhouser's.

After we got inside after what seemed to be a hour long wait, we finally got a table. Zeo and I ordered our meals and while we waited, we discussed old memories we thought were funny.

"Remember when Masamune mixed my red shirt and Coach Steel's white shirt in the laundry and coach's shirt came out pink and how Coach was so mad at him? I died

laughing!" I recall. Zeo and I laugh at the funny memories. "Yeah. I remember that like it was yesterday." Zeo replies. That causes me to recall the memory in my mind.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a normal day. Wait? Did I seriously just say that it was a normal day? Believe me, nothing is never normal at the Dungeon Gym, especially with bladers like Masamune around. _

_It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Zeo, Toby, and I were sitting in the lobby watching a Beybattle on TV, when suddenly, Masamune bursts through the door about to die from lack of oxygen. _

'_Oh no. What has he done now?' I think quietly to myself. Of course, the question is answered for me when Toby asks the same question. _

"_What did you do now, Masamune?" Toby asks_ _him while trying to stay calm. He thinks for a minute and answers; "Well, you know Coach Steel's favorite white shirt, right?" he asks us with mischief. "Yeah…" I answer slowly. "Well…you see…I kind of…" Masamune slowly responds while making a barricade in front of the front door entrance. "Spit it out, Masamune! What did you do?!" I demand. He sighs and finally spits out "I mixed Akita's red shirt with Coach's favorite white shirt. Today, he put it on and went around town in it without knowing what color it was. He knew it was me and is coming after me…HELP!" Masamune cries while waving his arms crazily in the air. Zeo, Toby, and I look to each other for answers on what to do. What I noticed was we were all biting our lips to keep ourselves from laughing. _

_Then, Coach Steel managed to break Masamune's barricade. And when he did, Zeo, Toby, and I finally lost it. We finally let out the laughing we had been trying so hard to control. "MASAMUNE!" Coach screams. I swear I thought I had seen Masamune wet his pants. I thought he had outgrown that stuff when he was six! Oh well. Long story short, Masamune was doing at least 15 chores a day for his punishment so Coach could raise more money for a new white t-shirt._

End of Flashback~

"OMG! I swear I died from all that laughing that day." I say once again. Zeo is still laughing but regains himself and asks; "Hey, whatever happened to that pink shirt, anyways?" That was a pretty easy answer. "I tried hard to get the pink out so Coach could wear it again, but while it was being washed, it shrunk, so I decided to keep it. It's hanging in my closet now at the Gym, actually." I reply with a smile. Zeo smiles back and as soon as we finish and pay for our meal, it was time to head home. I decided to give him his gift. It was a new launcher. I gave it to him because his previous one broke. He thanked me with a hug and told me to tell our Beyblade mechanic friend, Kasey, thanks. I promised and began to pack my stuff.

"Ready to go to the tournament?" Zeo suddenly asks me. I was confused. "Huh? What tournament?" I ask still confused. He just laughs again. "Did I forget to mention that Toby and Masamune have a tourney battle tonight? They said to make sure we came." he responds. I smile and say "Oh! That sounds fun! But wait…" I begin. We were already outside now heading for the car. Zeo looks concerned. "What?" he asks concerned. I sigh and say; "We're too dressed up to go to a Beyblade Tournament. Maybe Toby and Masamune will understand?" I say a little disappointed. Zeo lights up like he already has it figured out. "I know. That's why I brought a pair of my clothes from home and your clothes you left at the Gym." he babbles while pulling out a garbage bag full of everyday clothes. "Wow! You sure had this planned out, didn't you?" I say. Zeo nods and we head back inside the restaurant to change into our blader outfits.

Zeo's POV

After I get changed into normal clothes, I wait outside the ladies' restroom for Akita. After what seemed like an hour, Akita finally emerges from the restroom. She now has her chocolate colored hair down and she had her orange and blue goggles on her head. She has bright sea blue eyes, and she had on a short orange jacket with white buckles over a white shirt. She also has a dark orange shirt underneath her white one and has on her belt which contains her orange Beyblade, Rage Capricorn 147SD. She also had on gray fingerless gloves. Lastly she had on blue jean shorts and orange boots. This was her usual outfit. Me? I just wore blue jeans and a heavy brown jacket with a "Z" on the arm. "Okay. Are we ready to go now?" I ask. Akita nods and we head out to the car for a second time.

_1 hour later…_

The match was awesome. Toby and Masamune ended up winning the whole thing. They seemed pretty happy when they saw us in the audience. After the tournament, we wave goodbye to them and Akita and I head back outside in what seemed to be 25 degree weather to the car one last time.

As we were walking, Akita says she wanted to talk to me. I said okay and we notice a rock under a weeping willow tree. We head over there and sit down on the rock.

"What's on your mind?" I ask curiously. She just shrugs and says "Just wanted to sit for a minute. My legs are kind of tired." I blink in confusion. "Your legs are tired? We have been sitting pretty much the whole night!" I exclaim. Akita giggles. "I know. I just wanted to sit and chat for a little bit." she remarks. The question she was about to ask me really changed our relationship for a long time.

Akita's POV

I still can't believe I had enough courage to ask. But I did. I asked Zeo a very important relationship changing question. I asked:

"Do you consider us as a real couple?" I finally spit out. Zeo just looks confused. "Huh? Well, I asked you out on a date didn't I?" he replies. I ponder this for a moment and clarify what I was trying to ask. "No, I mean did you ask me out on this date as a friend or as your girlfriend?" I finally clarify to him. "Oh…" Zeo states. He thinks, and what after seems like hours, he answers my question. "Well…do you consider me your boyfriend?" he counters back. That was a pretty easy answer too. "Well, at first, when you asked me to go out with you, yes, I did consider you as my boyfriend. But now, the way you're acting around me, I'm not so sure." I say back. "What do you mean by the way I am acting around you?" Zeo interrogates. "Well, you're acting as if you're just my friend and nothing more. I thought that after you asked me out last week, that the whole 'just friends' thing was over. I don't know though. What do you think-" I was suddenly cut off by something I thought Zeo would never get around to, much less do.

I never though he would lean in and kiss me lightly on the lips.

Zeo's POV:

I still can't believe I was able to do it. I kissed Akita. I don't know what made me, but it just happened. Like my mind, heart, and body just said "Kiss her already!" So I guess my body reacted to these thoughts and just did it. Akita looked pretty surprised after I we finally stopped. Believe me, I was surprised too.

"Zeo Abyss! I cannot believe you seriously just did that!" Akita starts off sounding very angry at me. Did she already have a boyfriend? No. She wouldn't have agreed to tonight's date if she did. But why did she sound so angry? "I-I…" I stutter now worried. Just as I was about to finish my answer, Akita suddenly came in and gave me another 30 minute kiss. Okay, now I was seriously confused. I thought now was a good time to use some humor. "Akita Nashi! I cannot believe you seriously just did that!" I mimic. She giggles at my joke. I laugh too. Then she speaks up. "Now do you consider us as a couple?" she asks once more. I nod and say "Totally." That was when we kissed for the third and last time of the night.

Akita's POV:

I kissed Zeo! I kissed Zeo! Oh my gosh, my longtime crush finally notices me as more than a friend. Man, I am way over enthusiastic. Also, I wasn't kidding about the longtime crush thing. It was like love at first sight for me. The second I met and saw Zeo, I then began my secret longtime crush. I never really had the courage to tell him though. I guess my secret affections were finally realized.

As soon as Zeo and I finished our last and final kiss of the night, it began to do something that I thought was the most romantic thing ever on any date.

Zeo's POV:

It began to snow. Just after Akita and I finished our last kiss of the night, the small white crystals began to flutter down out of the night sky. I look over at Akita who seems to freezing now considering what she is wearing. "Brrr…." she says. I laugh and offer her my heavy duty jacket. "Zeo, are you sure? I mean, you're only wearing jeans and a t-shirt!" she exclaims. I laugh out loud and tell her it's okay. She accepts the offer and I gently drape the heavy duty jacket over her delicate shoulders. "Much better." Akita says as we begin to walk back to the car.

Akita's POV:

Around 11:30 pm, I was finally dropped off at my apartment. Before going in, I give Zeo back his jacket and we share one last kiss before we hug, say goodbye, and I head inside.

When I open the door, my mom is happy to see me. "Akita! How was your date?" she asks super curious. I grin really big as my older sister Ayumi walks in. "What's so great?" she asks me. "Oh nothing." I say simply and head into my bedroom.

In my private quarters, I immediately jump onto my laptop located on my desk by the door. I then head onto the WBBA Team Dungeon Chat-room to see if my best friends, Kasey and Chloe, were on. Luckily, they were.

_**~BeylieverGirl is online~**_

_MechanicsRock101: Hey Akita. What's up?_

_BeylieverGirl: Nothing much. Just got home from a date._

_Fashionista230: A date?! With whom?_

_BeylieverGirl: Take a wild guess._

_MechanicsRock101: No clue._

_Fashionista230: Me either. Hint please?_

_BeylieverGirl: Okay. Hint: he is a close friend of ours._

_MechanicsRock101: *thinking*_

_Fashionista230: A close friend, huh? Hmmm…is it Masamune?_

_BeylieverGirl: No way! Masamune is not really date material for me. He's dating Tula anyways._

_MechanicsRock101: Toby?_

_BeylieverGirl: No! He has a girlfriend, remember?_

_MechanicsRock101: Oh…right. I forgot about Krystalle._

_BeylieverGirl: Yep._

_Fashionista230: Wait…is it ZEO?!_

_BeylieverGirl: __J_

_Fashionista230: OMG! Seriously?!_

_MechanicsRock101: What?! You mean to tell me your dream guy finally had the guts to ask you out?!_

_Are you two a item?!_

_BeylieverGirl: Yes and yes. XD_

_Fashionista230: Wow! I am so happy for you two! Congrats Akita!_

_MechanicsRock101: Yeah! Congrats!_

_BeylieverGirl: Thanks guys._

_MechanicsRock101: How was it?_

_Fashionista230: Yeah. How did it go?_

_BeylieverGirl: Better than I could've ever expected._

_MechanicsRock101: What would be even better is if you two kissed._

_BeylieverGirl: Guilty._

_MechanicsRock101: O_O_

_Fashionista230: Wow! Talk about the perfect date! 3_

_MechanicsRock101: Yeah, no kidding. Man Chloe, we need to step up our game with the whole boyfriend thing, huh?_

_Fashionista230: Yeah, no kidding. I want a boyfriend now! __L_

_BeylieverGirl: Sorry guys. I am taken now and thrilled about it. :D_

_MechanicsRock101: Figures love bug. So what now? Are you two going to be macking on each other tomorrow during lunch and hallway breaks?_

_BeylieverGirl: Eww! No! We decided to take it slow for now and then get serious later._

_Fashionista230: Good idea. But are you two sure that this relationship won't affect the team?_

_MechanicsRock230: She's right. Are you sure?_

_BeylieverGirl: We talked about that. We decided that during practice and tournaments we would act like as if we were still just friends/teammates. We only act like boyfriend and girlfriend when we're not blading. Sound good?_

_MechanicsRock101: Yep._

_Fashionista230: Agreed._

_BeylieverGirl: Alright, cool. I gotta go. See you guys at school tomorrow, k?_

_MechanicsRock101: K. Bye._

_Fashionista230: TTYL and tell Zeo we said congrats on your relationship!_

_BeylieverGirl: Ok. Thanks again guys._

_~MechanicsRock101 is offline.~_

_~Fashionista230 is offline.~_

_~BeylieverGirl is offline~_

After having a long chat with my girlfriends, I shut the laptop and flop onto my bed. I grab my phone on the beside table next to me and I see where Zeo had text me.

_Dear Akita…_

_Are you still awake?! Get some sleep! (lol) _

_XOXOXO_

_Zeo __  
_

I laughed and text back:

_Yeah yeah yeah. What about u? Get some sleep slacker. Lol. _

_XOXOXO_

_Akita _

After hitting 'send', I lock my iPhone, set my alarm for 7:00 am (yuck), and finally fell into a deep slumber forgetting once again to turn my lamp on my desk off.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. No this isn't an update. Like I said in the last chapter, this story was a one-shot. I just wanted to use the extra space to ask you guys something. **

**I have a Deviant Art account under the same name (CrossNavy) and I was thinking of starting a group for Beyblade and Monsuno under that account. The Beyblade one would probably be called Zekita after Zeo and Akita and there you can post fanart for "Memories Last Forever" and this one-shot. **

**I want to ask a favor. If any of you are amazing artists (which I'm sure you are) then could you please maybe draw me some scenes from the two stories. I can't draw if my life depended on it and I would REALLY love some pictures of Zeo and Akita hanging out together. They don't have to be scenes from the stories, but I would also love it if you one of you guys drew a photo of Akita and Zeo side by side, maybe even holding hands. OMG that would be so cute! 3 3 **

**Anyways, I NEED a photo of them together and I PROMISE to give the artist I choose credit. You guys don't have to do it, but if you want to, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys for all your help!**

**~CrossNavy**


End file.
